We found a kitty!
by Brentinator
Summary: The lab rats find a cat! What will happen? Rated K
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This has actually somewhat happened to me, we find stray cats all the time and my sister is allergic. So if you have any cat stories, either PM me or put them in the reviews.

And now, here's we found a kitty!

It was one in the morning when Leo looked out the window and saw something in the garbage can, he quietly went down to the lab and woke up Adam and Bree.

"Leo, what is so important that you had to wake us up at one in the morning?" Bree demanded.

"There's something in the garbage can." Leo said.

"Why do you need us?" Adam groaned, he was still half asleep.

"Because if it's a racoon, or a skunk or principal Perry, I need you to scare it." Leo said.

"Why can't you just get someone else?" Bree demanded.

"Because I don't have any other bionic friends and Chase will just start some long conversation about the dangers of going outside at night. I need you to scare it away super fast and then you can go back to sleep. Please?" Leo asked.

"Fine." Bree groaned as she and Adam walked out of their capsules and into the elevator. Then they walked outside and saw a little gray ball. It was a kitten.

"Aww. It's so cute, Adam, go get a bowl and fill it with milk, poor thing must be starving." Bree said.

"Ok." Adam said going back into the house.

"Here kitty kitty. I'm not gonna hurt you." Bree coaxed.

The kitten walked towards Bree cautiously, then Adam came back with the milk, Bree set down the bowl and the kitten drank it really fast, like it hadn't eaten anything in days. Bree picked it up and said that it was a girl, then put it in Adam's arms.

"What should we name it?" Leo asked.

"What's that?" Bree asked, around it's neck was a little bell.

"How about Belle?" Adam asked.

"I like it." Leo said.

"A adorable name for a adorable kitten." Bree said.

Then the elevator opened to a half asleep Chase.

"Guys, it is 1:30 in the morning, what are you doing?!" Chase demanded.

"Look Chasey, we found a kitten." Bree said trying to put it in his arms but he moved out of the way.

"Do you know how many diseases that thing could be carrying?" Chase asked.

"It's a kitten, it's not gonna kill you." Bree insisted.

Adam grabbed Chase's arm and put it on the kitten, Chase finally decided to hold the kitten and it purred like crazy.

"Aww. she likes you." Bree gushed.

"Aww man, now Chase is gonna teach her to do homework." Adam groaned as he took the kitten from his brother.

Then Mr. Davenport came down the stairs in his silk pajamas.

"What on earth is going on!?" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"We found a kitty!" Adam happily exclaimed as he put it in Mr. Davenport's arms.

Mr. Davenport immediately set it on the ground.

"We can't have a pet, who would take care of it? Me and Tasha have work, you three are always going on missions and I don't trust Leo." Mr. Davenport said.

"Uhhh..." All the teens drifted off.

"It has to go, I'm gonna get the keys and take it to the animal shelter." Mr. Davenport said, walking towards the lab, then Bree super sped in front of Mr. Davenport said.

"Please don't make it leave Mr. Davenport." Bree begged putting on her puppy dog eyes.

"Ok fine! It can stay for a few days until we find the owner, if we can't, then it has to go." Mr. Davenport said.

"Yes!" All the kids yelled.

"But get in bed, I'll set up a place so she can sleep." Mr. Davenport said.

"Good night Big D." Leo said as he headed to bed. Adam, Bree and Chase went to their capsules.

Next morning.

Bree and Adam woke up to Chase screaming.

"Belle is in my capsule, get her out!" Chase yelled.

Adam grabbed Belle and Bree tried to calm Chase down. Eventually he did.

"How did Belle get in your capsule?" Bree asked.

"I have no idea." Chase said.

Adam was hiding a grin.

"Adam. What did you do?" Chase demanded.

"I opened your capsule and put Belle in there." Adam said, then he started busting a gut.

"I swear, that is the most evil thing you have ever done, you know what it's not." Chase said.

Then Leo came downstairs stairs and sat down at his mission specialist desk. Belle climbed in his lap.

"Hey Belle." Leo said stroking her fur, then Leo sneezed.

"You ok?" Bree asked.

"Yeah... Achoo!" Leo sneezed again.

"Adam, get Belle off of Leo's lap." Chase said.

Adam picked up Belle and Chase turned on his eye scan.

"Hey, no one said you can scan me, that's just rude." Leo said.

"Leo, your allergic to Belle." Chase said.

"What?! I can't be allergic to cats, I love cats!" Leo exclaimed, then he sneezed again.

"Leo, you should change your clothes, they have cat on them." Chase said.

"This is my favorite shirt! This day is going on my worst day ever list." Leo said as he went in the elevator. Then Mr. Davenport came in the lab.

"Why does Leo sound like someone put sneezing powder in his bed?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Uhh..." Adam and Bree trailed off.

"Leo is allergic to Belle." Chase said.

"I'm gonna take the cat to a shelter, where is she?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"We'll go get her." Bree said as she grabbed Chase's and Adam's arms and super sped towards the other end of the house.

"Where's Belle?" Bree asked.

"Don't worry, she's perfectly safe." Adam said.

"Adam, where is Belle?" Chase asked.

"In the fridge." Adam said.

Like that was a normal place to hide a cat.

Then Mr. Davenport came upstairs, opened the fridge and Belle jumped out of the fridge.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"It's your birthday present!" Adam said.

"My birthday is in six months." Mr. Davenport said.

"Early birthday present?" Adam suggested.

"Nice try." Mr. Davenport said.

Then Leo came downstairs and saw Belle.

"He found out about my allergy, didn't he." Leo said.

"Well he wouldn't have if Chase was such a goody goody." Bree said.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Leo said, opening the door.

He opened the door and saw principal Perry.

"Hey Dooley-Davenports." Principal Perry said.

"Ahh!" Leo exclaimed and dove behind the couch.

"How can we help you Principal Perry?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"You can give me Dooley." Principal Perry said.

"Ahh!" Leo yelled from behind the couch.

"Not you, I despise you, I meant my kitten Dooley." Principal Perry said grabbing the cat out of Mr. Davenport's arms.

"Gross, take it out of our house!" Chase yelled.

"Wait, if you hate Leo, why did you name your cat after him?" Bree asked.

"I ran out of names and it was the craziest thing I could think of, see you around Dooley-Davenports." Principal Perry said taking her cat to her car and leaving the driveway.

"Well this was fun. I have one question, why did you stick the cat in the fridge?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Adam did it!" Chase yelled pointing at Adam.

"Tattletale." Adam whispered in Chase's ear.

The end.


	2. Authors note

Hey, I reopened this story to thank stardust16 for making the cover to this and Douglas's side of the story, if you like the covers, thank her, not me. Until the next time.

Susz.


End file.
